


Secret Santa

by ChaosDragon00



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve aboard the Moby Dick and as Ace thinks about his brothers this time of year secret Santa comes up. Ace gets the one person he has a huge crush on and he doesn’t know what to do. But just one question who is Ace's secret Santa? Can they make their Christmas wishes come true? R&R appreciated.





	

A/N : Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas to all of my fellow One Piece fans and have a Happy New Year.  
A/N : Spoilers for Ace’s past arc.

The New World is a place filled with the Yonkos, pirate crews who had survive the Grand Line and the Revolutionaries. But on top of the monsters of the area, the New World is famous for seasonal islands. 

Winter, Fall, Spring, Summer and sometimes multiple islands had multiple seasons that defied explanation. Each of them were possibly ruled by the Yonko, or as they were known by the marines the Emperors of the Sea.

One such Yonko, Whitebeard was heading toward one of his islands in order to celebrate the holidays. His crew had a busy year especially against the marines and he thought that his children needed a small break though he had a feeling that this year will be different. 

“Marco how far are we to the island son?” The Pheonix was the navigator aboard the Moby Dick and the first commander of the first division. 

“Soon Pops as long as the weather doesn’t change on us we will be there within a day yoi.” He gave his pops the report and as soon as he finished they heard a loud crash and yelling from some one nearby.

Marco had a feeling and once he saw the person in question he was right “Ace yoi.” 

Ace had just pranked the third division commander Thatch in the kitchen area and now was running away with a smile on his face.

Thatch soon came after their kid brother “Ace get back here.” He turned toward Marco giving him a look that pleaded help.

Marco just shrugged it off with a grin “Sorry yoi you are in charge of the kitchen area and if you catch him than you can deal with the punishment. But if not than let it go it’s the holidays.” 

Thatch smirked a little “Aw bird brain has his over protective mother hen instincts kicking in.” 

“Ouch!” Thatch rubbed his head where Marco had hit him. 

“Serves you right yoi.” Marco saw the direction Ace had ran off to and didn’t say anything.

“You didn’t have to use haki you know. You are mean Marco.” Thatch laughed at his friend who was ready to hit him again but he used his observation haki and dodged it the second time.

Whitebeard laughed “My children are lively today.” 

Ever since Pops had recruited Fire Fist Marco’s nerves had been on edge but at the same time he couldn’t help but smile a little. The kid held a special place in his heart and after he had opened up to the him about the darkest secrets of his past he wanted to make sure that Ace didn’t have any more negative experiences. 

Marco’s thoughts were interrupted by pops “How is Ace doing son?” 

Marco sighed a little and gave him a smile “He’s adapting but I feel like there is still something bothering him and I tend to find out.” 

Whitebeard gave him a knowing look he had noticed their change in behavior in recent months there was a definite connection that ran between the two commanders outside of brotherhood. He just wondered how long it will take for one of them to confess.

“Take care of him Marco he is dealing with a lot especially his place in this world I know you will help him in any way you can son.” 

Marco nodded “Thanks pops now if you excuse me I have duties to attend to.” He took his leave trying to figure out on how to approach his youngest brother without being too pushy and overstep that trust that he just gained.

Meanwhile Ace was training his 2nd division and he was starting to feel cabin fever he was anxious to get to an island so he could explore and get off the ship for awhile.

Ever since he came aboard he felt like he belonged for the first time in his life and he was now also wearing his pops mark. But his thoughts linger back to his brothers and he felt a little pain in his heart when the name Sabo came to mind.

But he tried to shake that feeling and smile for he knew Luffy was now out there with a crew possibly causing more trouble and making him worry. “I miss you Luffy.” 

Marco had heard what he said for he was looking for him and felt a little sad that Ace was missing his brother maybe he could find a way to get in touch with Luffy so they could celebrate the holidays together. There was only one way for him to find Luffy and that was through Red Haired Shanks.

Shanks had claimed on meeting Straw Hat on Dawn Island and how he lost his arm saving that kid. He’s sure that Shanks will somehow contact the Straw Hat Crew in the GrandLine and pass the message along. 

He also had an idea that the entire Red Haired pirate would want in on the holiday celebration the excuse to drink sake and give the Phoenix a headache.

“Damn that Red Haired...” He sighed when he thought on the wild Christmas celebration they had last year with both yonkos drinking he almost went crazy. But he would contact him for Ace. 

“Hey Ace do you have a minute yoi?” He yelled which Ace nodded and approached him.  
Ace felt his heart beat increase a little but he had a feeling he wasn’t in trouble so why did he feel that way. For awhile now every time he saw Marco his feelings seem to go into overdrive. 

Had he really developed feelings for Marco in such a short period of time? He sighed for he was all confused but deep down maybe his heart wasn’t wrong.

“Ace?” Marco was a little worried but when he saw Ace’s smile even though it wasn’t genuine he could tell that Ace was struggling deep down. He put a hand on his youngest brother’s shoulder.

He met the first commanders gaze and he could feel the warmth from him almost like his fire was reacting to the Phoenix flames “I’m fine was there something you needed?” 

Marco spoke up “Ace we need to talk you are on watch duty tonight and I’ll meet you in the crow’s nest. Also when we get to the island we are having a secret Santa present exchange among the commanders we will determine who gets who by picking names. So after dinner we will do that.” 

“Sure Marco.” He appreciated that Marco was trying to cheer him up but the conversation to come was starting to make him a little anxious. 

He took his leave to finish his duties and Marco left to go see Thatch about the menu which when he arrived in the kitchens he was greeted with a knowing look. 

“So how did it go bird brain?” Thatch smirked.

“Enough of the bird jokes yoi unless you want to take a swim.” Marco noticed that his friend was curious on what had happened with Ace.

“Ok calm down but the menu is fine don’t worry so much. Everything still on for the secret Santa?” Thatch had been plotting on getting the two commanders together ever since he found out from Ace during a drink match that the Fire Fist liked the Phoenix.

Marco gave him a slight glare “What are you planning yoi?”

Thatch put his hands up with a smile on his face “Nothing I promise.” 

Marco didn’t believe him and he to check on Pops before he could relax some before dinner. “No pranks Thatch if I find out that you are up to something I will double your duties for a month.” 

As soon as Marco left Izo another commander saw the whole thing and walked over to Thatch “You know if he found out that you rigged the secret Santa than he will go through with that threat.” 

“No way he won’t find out because I know you see how Marco acts around Ace and vice versa. You have to help me Izo.” Thatch put on his best pout which he was hit in the head.

“Yes I will help you but I better get double dessert for my trouble.” Izo smirked for this would be a Christmas that neither Ace of Marco would forget.

“Deal Izo.” Thatch knew he could count him for playing match maker.

Once Marco was back in his cabin hoping to rest the bell for dinner rang and since he was the first commander he had to oversee even the kitchens during meal times. 

Sometimes Ace and the others would pull pranks by doing a food fight and wasting food on the sea was a huge mistake. He gave Ace, Thatch and Haruta all the cleaning duties for a month. They never did a food fight again but who knows what scheme they have up their sleeves.

Everyone was severed and Ace even had a narcolepsy attack which everyone was used to it by now. When he woke up he smiled at Thatch “This is real good.” 

He laughed “I’m glad you are enjoying it Ace.” 

Marco smiled than turned serious “Alright commanders it’s time for the annual secret Santa.” 

Everyone drew names and Ace felt his heart race a little as he saw whose name he got “Marco.” 

Marco at the same time was just as nervous for he had got Ace and he knew that this was going to be interesting. His little brother who just joined him was under his care after all and even though he was happy he also had a feeling that Thatch had rigged it.

“Thatch!” Marco saw that his friend was trying to pretend nothing was up and soon he left the room.

“I got to go clean up the dishes.” Marco sighed as he gave Ace a smile. He would give Thatch his punishment later he will be doing double cleaning duties for a month.

“Alright everyone we are almost to the island. We should make landfall in the morning and you can get the gifts in the village there. Ace your watch duty starts now.” Marco ordered and he left to head to the crow’s nest.

Once Ace was out of the room he stopped Haruta who was the commander of the division in charge of communications. “Wait Haruta I have something to tell you.” 

Haruta nodded “What is it commander?” 

“I need you to send a message to Red Haired Shanks and yes I know you are surprised but it’s important tell him that Ace wants to see his brother Luffy for the holidays and to meet up with us on the coordinates that is written here.” Marco ordered.

Haruta smiled for Marco always looked out for his brothers and it was nice of him to help Ace see his brother. 

“Yes sir.” Haruta left to go spread the message Marco made his way toward the crow’s nest. 

Ace was staring out at the winter sky and he didn’t hear Marco approach him until he heard his name. “Ace?”

He turned to see Marco had taken a position next to him and saw the look of concern like he was looking straight through him. “Marco sorry didn’t notice you,” 

“Is there something wrong Ace?” Marco had that tone similar that of when he was in commander mode delivering orders to the crew but he noticed there was a hint of worry.

“Yea I am in love with you and I don’t know what to get you for your gift.” Ace thought but he wasn’t going to reveal that because he was afraid that Marco didn’t feel the same and the friendship would be ruined.

He didn’t realize that Marco had already fallen hard for the kid and he was doing everything in his power to hold back from kissing that brat for he was supposed to be the big brother and they look after their little brothers no matter what.

“See Marco and Ace are dancing around each other.” Thatch whispered to Izo who had been talked into spying on them with the chef. 

Izo sighed for he knew for awhile that the kid had it hard for the commander but to see Marco act like this was completely new and he smirked for he just thought of an idea. 

“Come on I need your help.” Before Thatch could answer Izo had grabbed him dragging him to the other side of the ship. Izo was going to help Ace make the move first no matter how upset Marco might get in interfering with his decisions and so called love life.

“Oh tell me Izo what is the great plan of yours?” Thatch asked aloud once they were out of the earshot of their brothers.

“You will take Marco tomorrow when we are in the village and keep him occupied while I talk to Ace and setting my plan in motion.” Izo knew that this might be the only chance to get the two thick heads to realize their love for each other.

“You aren’t going to tell me your own brother what the plan is?” Thatch really want to know but Izo was known to keep secrets and by the look on his face the other commander was going to keep it until the exchange tomorrow.

“Oh by the way Thatch I hope you get me something nice.” Izo smiled a little which he had no idea on how Izo had found out.

“How did you...?” Thatch wanted to ask but he should had known that Haruta probably told him and now he felt the pressure. 

“Well see you later Thatch and remember tomorrow.” Izo than left the chef standing there and he knew that there was a lot of pressure on him of not screwing up with the plan or the gift.

“Damn you Haruta.” Thatch returned to the kitchens trying to think up of a plan on how to distract Marco the next day.

Meanwhile Ace was trying on how to start the conversation and Marco put his hand on the kid’s shoulder “Relax and take your time.” 

Ace smiled a little as he felt the comfort radiating off of him “Well it’s Christmas time and I was just thinking of the past.” He started.

Marco became curious for the last time Ace had talked to him about the past was when he revealed his father who had been Gol D Roger.

“Ace listen to me whatever burden you carry you don’t have to carry alone. Whatever you tell me I promise I will keep it and not tell anyone if you don’t want me to.” Marco gave a little push in hoping that Ace would open up more to him.

“Thanks and it’s about my brother not Luffy he already worries me now that he has his own crew.” Ace felt proud when he thought of Luffy out there now free just like he was even though it took a while to realize it and it was all thanks to Whitebeard.

“Another brother?” Marco saw the pained look in his eyes as he continued the story.

He saw that Ace was trying to be strong and Marco moved closer to block anyone from seeing his little brother cry if it came to that. 

“Sabo was his name and he was a noble when we were kids we all swore to be free and by free we would become pirates. Well Sabo was gunned down after he set off to sea he left to protect Luffy and myself from his parents. It was a Celestial Dragon who killed Sabo and I had been holding onto his memory ever since.” He pointed to his name and Marco noticed the letter “S” was crossed out. 

Marco saw tears come down Ace’s face and he pulled him into a hug “It wasn’t your fault Ace I’m sure Sabo wouldn’t want you to be sad but to be happy. To live freely and to live your dreams. He’s watching over you and Luffy right now smiling. You were a good brother to him and you are a good brother to Luffy also I’m proud to call you brother.” 

Ace felt all of the guilt lift off of him and he nodded “Thanks Marco.” He tried not to think of anything else at the moment especially kissing Marco. 

He pulled away and tried to mask his emotions again “Well good night Marco I have watch duty.” 

Marco smiled for he could tell that Ace’s composure had changed he would protect his little brother no matter what even from his own selfish emotions. “Night Ace.” 

He left to go get some sleep for he was on morning watch and he also had to make sure that the Moby Dick landed safely on the island.

The next morning Ace had just gone to bed after a long night and the talk with Marco had helped a lot. Now he just had to think about the gift and so far no ideas came to him maybe he could ask the one person on the ship who knows Marco well. 

Marco was now watch and his mind was preoccupied when Thatch walked over “Morning bird brain.” 

“Enough yoi.” Soon the island came through the fog and he sounded the alarm, Ace jumped out of bed and rushed to the deck. The Moby Dick had made a safe landing.

“Yes finally a new adventure.” Ace had a smile on his face and Thatch laughed a little before giving Marco a knowing look which he just ignored the chef. 

Before Marco could even ask Ace on how he was doing he was dragged away from Izo who was on a mission to help Ace get the Phoenix. They left the ship and made their way toward the village.

The entire island was covered in snow and ice for it was a winter island which also supported a small population who a few years ago accepted the Whitebeard’s protection after an incident with other pirates.

“I heard you needed help little brother so I came to give you an idea.” Izo told him as he brought Ace to the village. 

He laughed “I thought you had Thatch.” He wasn’t expecting Izo to be so excited for him or for shopping.

“I do but I already picked his out and it’s ready to give to him.” Izo noticed a concerned look. 

“What about Marco?” Ace asked for he didn’t want him to find out what he was buying and Izo smiled.

“Thatch is keeping him busy.” Izo started pushing Ace into the stores while Thatch had pulled Marco to the bar. 

“It’s a little early yoi I have duties to do.” Marco was about to leave when his friend stopped him. 

“No you don’t Oyaji wants you to have fun today it is Christmas after all.” Thatch ordered two drinks and Marco already started getting a headache he had a feeling that he would have to carry his friend back to the hotel they were all staying in. Well those who don’t have to stay aboard the ship in case of an attack.

“One drink only Thatch.” He ordered which Thatch just waved him off. 

“So what are you getting our little brother?” Marco knew that this question was going to come up and he had been trying to think of the perfect gift but no ideas had came and he was running out of time.

“How about you are the gift?” Thatch told him which Marco hit him on the head. 

“What he likes you a lot more than a brother even I can see that and you should just give him a chance. We are pirates Marco and we don’t follow the rules.” 

Marco was silent as he thought it over and he was right but the other side of him really just want to protect Ace from his feelings towards the kid. “Does he really yoi? You know how I am Thatch?” 

Thatch could tell that his friend was looking for that push “Yes Marco I’m being sincere give Ace a chance he wouldn’t hurt you.” 

“Alright let’s go Thatch I need your help and I need you to be sober.” Marco dragged him out of the bar and they walked by Izo and Ace which Thatch gave Izo a thumbs up.

Izo nodded and pushed Ace into a Christmas store which held some of the most beautiful decorations and gifts you could buy. 

“Here we are Ace and you are going to wrap yourself for Marco.” Ace became embarrassed when Izo gave him that look.

“Izo no way.” Ace didn’t think this was a good idea but Izo wasn’t going to accept the answer no. 

“You will be wrapped in red ribbon and a bow and than he could unwrap you. The tension between the both of you can finally go away.” Izo bought what he needed and pushed Ace back toward the ship. 

“Are you sure he has feelings for me?” Ace couldn’t help but be a little insecure.

“Honey he loves you and the way he looks at him and hovers over you like he does shows his love for you. He’s just cautious because he doesn’t want to get hurt.” 

Ace was surprised by this information “I will never hurt him Izo.” 

Izo smiled “I know little brother you two fire users are meant to be.” Ace’s heart sped up a little at that thought of him being meant for Marco. After all he’s been through he couldn’t help but be happy finally.

At the same time Thatch and Marco had just returned to the ship which Thatch told him to wait a moment. He went to find Izo luckily for him everyone else was partying on the island and the two fire users could be alone.

“Is Ace ready ?” Thatch asked and Izo nodded. 

They approached Marco and told him to meet them on the island when they were done for Shanks and Ace’s surprise were almost to the island to celebrate with them.

Marco opened his door to his room and Ace was sitting on his bed wrapped in red ribbon and a bow which the kid’s expression was embarrassment “Hey Marco...” 

Marco smiled and walked over “Ace are you ok?” He became worried that maybe this was a bad idea.

“I’m fine and I see you got my gift.” Marco laughed a little they were both each others secret Santas. 

Marco sat down next to him and took the ribbon and bow off “Merry Christmas Ace.” 

Ace opened the box and it was a mistletoe which he was surprised. Marco took it and put it above their heads. 

“Ever since Pops had brought you aboard and you were placed in my care I saw you as a brother who was meant to be on this ship. You shone bright Ace and even with your stubbornest to kill Pops I knew it was because of the darkness that you had carried. When you opened up to me I was so happy that I could get your trust even if it was a small part.” Marco smiled a little.

Ace was surprised “I know when I first saw you I thought you were just obeying orders and didn’t really care about me Marco. I thought that with my attempts I could finally be free but as time went on I realized that you did care and I was a fool. My feelings had started going into overdrive and I was scared at first that you would make me leave.” 

Marco took his hand “Ace listen to me I would of never made you leave just because you see me more than a brother and I won’t now. I wanted to protect you from my feelings because I didn’t want either of us to be hurt. But I’m willing to act on it now if you are.” 

Ace smiled for he could genuinely see how sincere he was being. He leaned forward and kissed Marco on the lips which there was an immediate return. “Merry Christmas Marco.” 

The kiss would stay with both of them forever for they both felt a connection and maybe their devil fruits did to in their own way. 

“I will always be there for you Ace no matter what you are the most important person to me. I love you.” Marco told him and Ace smiled.

“You are important to me too Marco and I love you. You are the only one that I want to be with.” Ace told him. 

“We better get back to the others plus I have one more surprise for you back in the village.” Marco led Ace out of the room and back to the village.

But before they could reach the village Ace heard something coming toward him and pretty soon someone was hugging him “I missed you Ace.” 

Ace glanced down to see who it was and he was shocked “Luffy!” 

Luffy gave him a smile “Surprise Ace everyone is here including Shanks. Merry Christmas.” 

Ace had tears of happiness run down his face and he quickly looked down which Luffy hugged him again “I’m so happy for you Ace you found your happiness and a place to belong.” 

“Yes I did Luffy and I missed you too now if you could give us a minute please.” Luffy understood and took off yelling “Don’t be late for the feast.”  
Ace laughed a little his little brother always thinking of food. He turned to Marco “Thank you and this was the best Christmas ever.” 

Marco gave him another kiss “You are welcome and there is one more thing. It’s an early birthday gift but here I want you to have it.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Ace took it and Marco could see how happy Ace looked. 

“It’s a Phoenix feather it’s a sign of my love and protection.” Marco noticed Ace had placed his bracelet on his wrist. 

“This bracelet is special for me Marco and now it belongs to you. It shows my love for you.” He gave him a quick kiss and put the feather in his pocket until later. 

“Thank you Ace.” Ace nodded and started pulling him toward the party where everyone was feasting, exchanging gifts and drinking. 

Whitebeard and Shanks were already drinking sake which Marco just sighed. 

Shanks smiled at their arrival and he could tell that Ace was happy compared to the first time they met. 

“Ace nice to see you again.” Shanks nodded at him which Ace did the same. 

“You too Shanks.” He knew that Shanks had became proud of his little brother as a pirate for he could see it in his expression.

Even Whitebeard was happy for them and winked at Marco who nodded. He started his chaperoning over the party goers. 

Izo and Thatch smiled for their teamwork to put Marco and Ace together finally paid off. 

“They are happy now.” Thatch spoke up and Izo nodded. 

“They belong together.” 

“Ace!” The entire Straw Hat crew greeted him and Luffy pulled him down next to him giving him food. Ace smiled for it felt good to be with his brother and Pops’s crew he was lucky to have both of them in his life.

“Let’s party everyone Konpai!” Luffy yelled which everyone cheered and Marco sighed for he would have another busy night making sure everyone got to bed alright. 

He smiled when he saw Ace celebrating with Luffy. He was looking forward to the future with Ace.  
Ace smiled back at Marco he knew now he was going to be happy from now on.

The party lasted til dawn the next morning and than everyone fell asleep for it was the best Christmas ever for everyone.


End file.
